


La amistad se puede reforzar de muchas formas.

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 17!Isak, 19!Even, Alternate Universe, Even ve que Isak usa bragas y solo puede pensar en sexo, Fantasías sexuales, Feminización, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbación, Tensión sexual, insinuación, isak y even son amigos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Y aquí está Even siendo obligado a llevar el borracho y drogado trasero de Isak, su amigo de la infancia, a su departamento compartido. Entonces, por accidente, Even ve que Isak usa unas bragas de encaje con él y simplemente se le va la cabeza con esto.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	La amistad se puede reforzar de muchas formas.

Even ha vivido en Oslo la mayor parte de su vida, cuando era más pequeño vivía en Tromsø, pero no recuerda demasiado porque se ha mudado a la gran ciudad cuando tenía dos años. A veces va de vacaciones allí porque sus padres siguen teniendo esa vieja casa cerca de las montañas y le gusta correr y caminar por largas horas observando los paisajes, sacando fotos y fumar un cigarrillo de marihuana mientras admira la belleza silvestre. Pero aunque a Even le guste Tromsø, le gusta más Oslo, porque tiene amigos entrañables, está estudiando arte y cine contemporáneo en la universidad y trabaja en un pequeño café en la zona. Sus padres a veces se van a la cabaña solos y le dejan a cuidado de la casa y otras veces a él le gusta tomar el automóvil que sus padres le compraron para sus diecisiete años y viajar largas horas en la ruta principal hasta llegar, aunque debe hacer un largo trecho porque el camino no es fácil y directo.

Cuando Even llegó a Oslo, se alojaron en un complejo de departamentos en la calle principal. Allí vivían varias familias de clase acomodada, entre ellos una que ya tenía una hija un año mayor que Even y pronto tendrían otro bebé. Even se emocionó al saber que sería un varón, dado que sus casas quedaban cerca y podía ir a jugar cada vez que quisiera, a pesar que a Even no le molestaba jugar con muñecas o a las princesas, no se sentía cómodo usando un tutu rosa para complacer a la hija mayor de los Valtersen, por lo tanto se apropió de aquel bebé no nato para sí mismo.

**Isak Valtersen.**

Es su mejor amigo, el mejor de los mejores y aunque Even luego tuvo amigos de su edad, Isak siempre fue muy especial, tenía un especie de poder hipnótico que lograba que hiciera lo que el niño quisiera. Con esos hermosos ojos verdes y la larga melena enrulada y rubia, parecía un angelito bajado a la tierra, aunque luego descubrió que no era tan así. Isak es malhumorado, también egoísta y un poco codicioso, siempre quiere más y más, aunque no siempre lo obtiene, pero Even lo admira por su capacidad de quererlo y conseguirlo. Los caprichos se le fueron yendo a medida que crecía, pero incluso cuando ya ambos eran lo suficientemente mayores como para no dejarse engañar fácilmente por el otro, Isak lograba que Even se quitara los pantalones con tal de cumplirle cada uno de sus caprichos de mierda y aunque el mayor estaba agotado de ser así, no podía decirle que no, simplemente no podía.

Odiaba eso.

Pero encontraron un equilibrio cuando los dos terminaron en el Nissen. Isak ingresó en primer año y Even fue transferido en su tercer año, dado que tuvo muchos problemas con sus compañeros de su escuela anterior, Even no quiso nunca hablar de ello, pero Isak puede intuir que se debe a su recientemente diagnosticado trastorno bipolar.   
Nissen fue como una etapa bisagra entre los dos, Even comenzó a ser más independiente al rededor de Isak e Isak construyó una personalidad despegada de Even. Eso no significa que no compartieran el almuerzo o que Even no formara parte del grupo de amigos de Isak, pero trataban de dejar sus mierdas separadas para no confundirse ellos mismos y aglomerar sus personalidades.   
Durante estos años, Even había tenido al menos dos novias e Isak también, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando el más joven salió del armario con él. Even se sorprendió, no es como si nunca lo hubiera imaginado, la verdad a veces lo pensaba, sobre todo cuando veía la cara de asco que inconscientemente ponía Isak cuando besaba a las chicas, pero pensó que era debido a que no le gustaba tanto o el efecto del alcohol. Obviamente lo aceptó, Isak sabía que Even era abierto con su sexualidad y no tenía ningún problema en manifestar que le gustaba las nalgas de un chico o que quería saber el tamaño de su pene, por lo que la relación nunca cambió.

Y ahí están ahora, 1 año después. Eran amigos, más que amigos hermanos, por lo tanto Even jamás había visto nada sexual en Isak por más que ambos compartían su gusto por los hombres. La fiesta a la que habían ido simplemente explotó, la gente bebía alcohol de la boquilla de las botellas y consumían droga o fumaban marihuana sin importarles que la policía los pudiera detener si alguien los llamaba por el volumen alto. Even ha pasado las últimas dos semanas deprimido luego de romper por quinta vez con Sonja, él cree que se debe a que está harto de ser controlado por ella, pero para ella es solamente parte de una etapa dentro de su estado bipolar. Él está cansado que todo lo que hace o dice se relacione con su trastorno mental y quiere despejarse un poco y tomar cerveza, fumarse un porro e irse a dormir sin pensar en sexo, chicas, chicos o cualquier otra mierda. Está listo, quiere terminar esta botella, tomar su abrigo e irse, pero como siempre, el destino tiene preparadas otras cosas para él.

—¡Al fin te encontré! —comentó Jonas tomándolo del brazo.

—No es difícil, mido 1.95 m amigo —susurró medio riéndose y bebiendo lo último que le quedaba.

—Está malditamente oscuro aquí abajo. Lo que sea, hay problemas con Isak.

—¿Qué pasa con Isak? —durante las fiestas, Jonas y Even eran niñeras de Isak durante el tiempo que durara, porque el chico no tenía ningún límite cuando se trataba de beber alcohol y fumar hasta estar lo suficientemente alto para olvidar, Even creyó que se debía a todo lo que había pasado el año pasado con sus padres y su descubrimiento sexual, pero ahora sus amigos lo sabían y lo apoyaban, además que Eskild le había dado lugar en su departamento para dormir mientras terminaba la escuela, así no tendría que regresar a su casa.

—Está muy alto y muy borracho, no puedo levantarlo y llevarlo a casa ¿me ayudas? —preguntó Jonas. Even asintió y ambos se dirigen al baño de arriba donde Isak esta acostado sobre la tina completamente ido.

A Even no le molestar ser la puta niñera de Isak, la verdad disfruta a ese Isak borracho que es increíblemente adorable para lo borracho que está. Even es grande, es alto y es bastante fuerte, por lo que toma a Isak como si fuera una pluma y lo levanta en brazos haciendo que el menor abra sus ojos y trate de focalizar bien a Even allí, se relaja inmediatamente al notarlo, ese cabello rubio y ojos celestes son inconfundibles. Isak levantó la mano y apoyó toda su palma en la cara de Even.

—¿Eres....real? —comentó perdiéndose en el habla.

—Sí, bebé, soy real, ahora vamos a casa que debes descansar.

—¿Está bien si te dejo con él? —preguntó Jonas, Even se dio la vuelta con Isak aun en sus brazos.

—Pensé que lo llevarías conmigo.

—Sí, pero....bueno surgió algo con.... —Jonas miró hacia atrás, está Eva mirando todo, Even se hace una idea de por qué Jonas estaba tan desesperado en buscarlo.

—De acuerdo...

—¡Gracias amigo! Avísame cuando llegues a casa —Jonas dio dos palmadas en la espalda a Even, el cual bufó.

—Me debes una, llevar el culo borracho de Isak a su casa es grande, así que me las cobraré.

—Lo sé, bro, gracias... —miró a Isak—. Isak, sé bueno con Even y no vomites su auto otra vez.

—Adiós Jo...Jonas... —saludó pero perdió el conocimiento apenas terminó la oración.

Even no podía tener mejor día.

::::::::

Llevar el trasero borracho y drogado de Isak a su casa no era ni siquiera el plan B de Even para esta noche. No pensaba conectarse en lo absoluto, pero tampoco había pensado ser la niñera de su mejor amigo y traerlo en brazos hasta la casa. Tuvo que bajarlo un poco y apoyarlo contra la pared hasta buscar las llaves del departamento, Isak le había dado una copia porque se conocía y sabía que no puede controlarse para tomar alcohol, entonces desde hace un año y medio que Even tiene una copia del departamento donde vive el chico.  
Abrió la puerta y giró su rostro para ver que Isak ya no está parado contra la pared sino sentado debajo.

—Vamos Isak, levántate —indicó Even, pero el niño solo elevó sus brazos y pidió ser cargado nuevamente—. No eres un bebé, Isak.

—S-soy tu b-bebé.... —susurró, trabándose un poco en la frase. Even suspiró, era verdad, para Even, Isak siempre sería ese bebé que conoció.

—Claro que eres mi bebé, pero no pesas como uno —Even se agachó lo suficiente para tomar nuevamente a Isak en brazos y llevarlo a su habitación.

Tuvo que empujar la puerta para cerrarla, sacarse los zapatos y caminar por los pasillos casi con una destreza absoluta, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Isak que era la del fondo —maldita mierda, Eskild, ¿no podrías darle la primera habitación?, pensó—. La puerta estaba abierta, así que fue fácil entrar y dejar a Isak en la cama, prácticamente lanzarlo a ella.

Even suspiró y le sacó los zapatos, no iba a sacarle la ropa, no era de su incumbencia si Isak estaba lo suficientemente borracho, pero no tenía la suficiente intimidad para desnudar a su amigo, por lo que optó a empujarlo hacia arriba para acomodarlo mejor y es allí cuando su camiseta se levantó y lo puede ver, asomándose arriba de sus jeans, lo que podría ser un especie de lencería con encaje negro.   
Even no está lo suficientemente lucido como para entender, por lo que tomó su celular y buscó la linterna apuntando directamente a las caderas desnudas de Isak y efectivamente lo ve, es una braga o un pedazo de una braga, dado que Isak aun lleva los pantalones puestos.   
Isak siempre había manifestado querer un tatuaje, como los que tenía Even, pero encima de su culo, un piercing en el ombligo y uno en la lengua —los cuales ya tiene desde hace unos meses— pero nunca, en toda la jodida vida de Even, Isak le había dicho que tenía una fascinación por la ropa interior femenina. Igual, no es algo que alguien diría en una conversación casual e Isak y Even no han hablado lo suficiente de sexo para llegar a ese punto.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en algo más, el borracho Isak se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo, como solía dormir desde que era un niño de cuatro años y Even pudo ver mejor el tatuaje encima de su trasero y otra porción de las bragas negras de encaje. El aliento se le cortó y Even sintió que se estaba poniendo dudo y que no dudaría en eyacular si seguía allí parado, por lo tanto caminó lentamente hacia atrás sin apartar su vista del culo de Isak y tanteó la puerta para abrirla detrás de él y cerrarla.

Con el culo de Isak envuelto en esas bragas lejos de su vista, Even pensó que iba a poder ablandarse lo suficiente, pero seguía tan duro como hace unos segundos y su cabeza no dejaba de bombardearlo con imágenes de Isak en esas bragas. Mierda, no, Even tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o iba a venir allí mismo.

—¿Even? —la voz de Eskild se escuchó en el pasillo y el rubio giró para ver a un muchacho alto, de cabellera rojiza y vestido con una bata azul—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eskild, ehm, nada yo....vine a dejar a Isak.

—Ya veo.... —Eskild bajó la mirada y Even sabía hacia donde iba, inmediatamente se intentó cubrir con sus manos, pero sabía que sería imposible—. ¿Nada más?

—No, ya me iba....adiós —Even intentó huir, pero sabía que Eskild había visto su erección, no sabía cómo podría explicarla, pero esperaba que el muchacho no volviera a mencionarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Even se levantó nuevamente agitado, después de otro maldito sueño húmedo con Isak. Era el quinto y ni siquiera habían pasado 3 días desde entonces, era como si Isak simplemente se metiera en su cabeza cada vez que Even cerrara los ojos. Había tratado de evitarlo durante el fin de semana, pero sabía que no podía tolerarlo mucho tiempo más, Isak y Even eran inseparables y unas bragas de encaje negro no iban a separarlo ahora. Pero con solo volver a pensar en Isak y bragas en la misma oración se ponía duro y estaba cansado de masturbarse constantemente. Era un suplicio, ya le dolía su polla y le dolía su mano, quería que ese recuerdo simplemente se detuviese, pero como si fuera una mierda que se mete en tu cabeza y la destruye de un golpe, la imagen iba y venía constantemente. Ya se parecía a un adolescente calenturiento de 14 años y si no fuera porque estaba duro como roca se pondría a llorar.

Nunca en su puta vida le había pasado calentarse tanto al punto que no podía siquiera pensar en la persona que ya se ponía duro, no quería imaginar que ocurriría si Isak viniera a su casa a pedir cualquier mierda que necesitara y de repente todo esto. Deseaba que una guerra nuclear se iniciara justo ahora para no salir de su casa y tener la necesidad de ver a Isak y pensar en ese culo y en ese cuerpo y en....mierda, ahora está más duro —si es que eso es posible—.

Bajó sus bóxers y tomó su polla entre sus manos. Even se sentía feliz con su polla y su enorme tamaño, últimamente estaban más unidos con su mano derecha incluso cuando estaba de novio y las chicas en cuestión le mandaban nudes. Even cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en Isak tomando su polla, besándola, chupándola. Dios. Isak debe ser un excelente chupador de pollas con esa boca y esa lengua perforada, nunca habían hablado sobre la experiencia sexual de Isak, pero estaba seguro que no era mucha dado a su reciente salida y sus nulas interacciones con hombres, pero había escuchado que una de sus compañeras le había chupado el pene, aunque ahora que lo piensa, simplemente lo dudaba.

Bombeó su polla más rápido y cerró sus ojos, mordiendo sus dientes y pensando en todas las imágenes de ese culo, de esa cara, de su maldita experiencia en el cuarto cuando descubrió esa mierda que descubrió, quiso llorar porque tuvo nuevamente un orgasmo muy fuerte y el semen chorreó por sus manos. Con la otra alcanzó el papel higiénico y se limpió, si su madre sabía en quien estaba pensando mientras se masturbaba —porque ninguna madre es idiota cuando ve dos rollos de papel higiénico al lado de la cama de su hijo— seguramente se sorprendería. Pero no es algo que Even desee compartir.

::::::::

Even pensó que ya ha pasado los suficientes días para no ponerse duro al ver a Isak y aunque aun se levanta caliente y duro cree que no puede evitarlo más, la verdad está mintiendo, Even está horriblemente asustado pero Isak quiso ir a la casa porque está harto que Even ignore sus llamados y lo esté evitando 24/7, así que simplemente aparece un día en la habitación de Even porque su madre lo dejó entrar. Isak no se sorprende por el papel higiénico, porque Isak también guarda papel en su habitación, pero si le parece raro que haya tantos rollos juntos y si eso le pareció ridículo o sorprendente no lo mencionó. Se sentó en la cama y el mayor deseaba no ponerse duro, el chico había llegado con los mismos putos jeans algo rotos y una playera que le llegaba justo donde empieza los jeans, lo que significa que si Isak levanta los brazos aunque sea un poco, Even podría ver el hueso de las caderas y por ende si lleva las bragas puestas.

Ellos hablan de cualquier mierda de las revistas, porque Isak ama las revistas y siempre tiene un nuevo chisme que contar.

—Viste esa mierda de esa actriz y ese actor....ehm ya no recuerdo sus nombres, lo leí en una de esas revistas.... ¿sabes cuál es el título? 'Sexo entre amigos para reforzar la amistad' ¿puedes creerlo?

—No, definitivamente no.... —musitó.

Siguieron hablando y Even ya estaba empezando a cansarse cuando vuelve a reparar en el detalle de la playera blanca de Isak y como apenas se mueve cuando levanta un poco las manos, los ojos de Even se van siempre hacia ese sector e Isak no es imbécil, él sabe que algo raro pasa en su amigo pero no está seguro de qué mierda le ocurre. Es en ese momento que los ojos de Even se iluminan con una idea increíble, no entiende como no lo pensó.

—Hey, bebé, ¿me puedes traer un vaso de jugo? —preguntó amablemente.

—¿Por qué no lo vas a buscar tú? Es tu casa —dijo coqueto y riéndose, no entendía que quería Even pero seguiría el juego.

—Vamos Isak, nunca te pido nada.

—Bien, lo haré, pero estás actuando raro —comentó Isak y se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina.

Even no perdió el tiempo y fue detrás de él. Isak tenía que estirar la mano para alcanzar los vasos que estaban en el armario de arriba, por lo que Even se acercó lo suficiente para verlo, pero la posición en la que estaba no lo dejaría ver, así que se acercó más y más. Isak ya había sacado la jarra de jugo y estaba a punto de tomar el vaso, levantó suavemente la mano izquierda y con ella se elevó un poco su playera blanca, cuando notó que hay alguien detrás de él y al darse la vuelta ve a Even mirando su cadera.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Isak bajando el brazo e impidiendo que Even pudiera ver algo más que un pequeño tramo de piel.

—¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas?

—Me pides que venga a buscarte un vaso de jugo y aquí estás.

—Es que me olvidé que nunca alcanzas los vasos de arriba.

—Puedo alcanzar los vasos de arriba —indicó mirando desafiante.

—Hazlo —Even ya había ganado con esa frase, Isak bufó como un pequeño cachorro y estiró el brazo, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para notar que Even estaba nuevamente mirando su cadera, pero ahora, se había agachado para verlo.

—¿Qué mierda, Even? —preguntó Isak separándose de su amigo, Even suspiró.

—Nada, solo quiero ver tu tatuaje.

—Ves mi tatuaje todo el tiempo en la playa —indicó como si fuera obvio.

—Sí, pero quiero verlo ahora.

—Te está pasando algo y quiero saber qué mierda es.....

—Bien, pero no aquí, mamá podría escuchar —musitó Even—. Vamos a mi cuarto.

—Bien.

Isak y Even se van al cuarto de Even en el primer piso y el mayor cierra la puerta para que su madre no pueda escuchar desde abajo las cosas que dicen. Isak aun está parado allí, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho se le ve un poco de piel del abdomen, pero nada más. Even suspiró.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando estuviste tan borracho y drogado que tuve que llevarte a tu casa hace una semana atrás? —preguntó Even, Isak asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, yo te llevé hasta tu cama y te arrojé allí, estaba sacándote los zapatos cuando.....

—¿Cuándo....? —continuó Isak arqueando la ceja.

—Mierda Isak, no te enojes conmigo....por favor.

—Me voy a enojar sino me dices que mierda te ocurre... —sentenció.

—De acuerdo yo....lo vi.... —mordió su labio inferior—. Vi esas bragas....

—¿Viste qué....?

—Vi esas putas bragas negras de encaje y no pude evitarlo, estabas tan caliente y me he masturbado como mil veces en menos de una semana....y he estado soñando con esas putas bragas desde entonces, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, ni siquiera puedo pensar sin ponerme duro e imaginándote en esas mierdas de bragas negras....nunca me había pasado antes, incluso mis ex usaban de esas pero no me ponían tanto como me pone imaginarlas en ti.... —escupió. Isak pestañó rápidamente.

—Sino querías que tu madre se entere no deberías haberlo gritado... —susurró en voz baja.

—Mierda.

—Así que era eso, ¿querías saber si tenía puesta las bragas hoy? —Isak comenzó a reírse, Even bufó como un toro.

—No te rías.

—¿Piensas que uso bragas regularmente? ¿Eres idiota? —preguntó Isak y se sentó a su lado para levantarse la playera y mostrar que tenía unos bóxers comunes—. Las usé ese día porque el maldito de Jonas hizo una puta apuesta de usar eso durante un día y él limpiaría mi cuarto una vez por semana, pero si sabía que te ponía tanto la hubiera usado hoy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Even dudoso.

—Bueno, podemos reforzar la amistad ¿no? —indicó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Vas a acabar conmigo, ¿lo sabes? —Isak asintió y se trepó en el regazo de Even, sentándose encima de él mientras que jugaba con sus cabellos.

—Nunca pudiste resistirte a mí y nunca podrás hacerlo... —murmuró Isak y se acercó para besarlo.

El beso era bueno, realmente bueno y las manos de Even ya estaban comenzando a vagar por el cuerpo de Isak, por debajo de la playera hacia arriba, la lengua de Even ya estaba en la garganta, y las manos de Isak acariciaron profundamente el cabello de Even.

—¡ISAK, TU MADRE AL TELÉFONO! —gritó Sigrid, la mamá de Even, desde abajo. Isak se separó.

—En momentos así, odio a tu madre.....

—Iré a atender.....tu quédate aquí —indicó Isak.

Even creyó que luego podría tener sexo con Isak, pero ese día el puto de Isak se tuvo que ir luego de la llamada, así que tal vez, cuando decidan tener sexo para fortalecer la amistad, Even pedirá que traiga consigo esas bragas negras que tanto le enloquecen.

**Fin o.....continuará????**

Estaba pensando que si quieren la escena de sexo con bragas me lo digan, sino, queda hasta aquí y con su imaginación.


End file.
